


me, the universe, and you

by thefoolishone (EmmyWayward)



Series: as seen on tv [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyWayward/pseuds/thefoolishone
Summary: Kyungsoo swears off dating and love. Jongdae, Baekhyun, and the Universe disagree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate my first ever chansoo to the wonderful and inspiring bazooka!! Her writing and love for chansoo keep me going.
> 
> this is also inspired by the scene from how I met your mother that I've had in my head for days now and finally decided to write it.

In hindsight, maybe Kyungsoo should have thought about what he said before he opened his mouth around Baekhyun and Jongdae, his loud mouth best friends.

“Hey Kyungsoo, How'd that date go last night? You sounded excited when we talked yesterday.” Baekhyun asked, sitting across from the shorter boy who was busy playing with the label of his beer bottle to look up. Jongdae took this moment to slide into his place next to Baekhyun, throwing Kyungsoo a kittenish smile over the new bottle he got from the bar situated a few feet away from where they sat.

“Yeah, Baekhyun sent me a picture; he was cute. Did you have fun?”

Kyungsoo sighed, “I guess. It was okay, but I don’t think I’ll be calling him for another date anytime soon. Or ever. Honestly, I think I’m just going to take a break from the whole dating thing for a while.” At the silent response, Kyungsoo looked up to see his the two of them sharing smirks and looks with each other.

“What?”

“Oh Jongdae, it's gonna happen...” Baekhyun said taking a sip of his drink, a teasing lilt to his voice.

“Oh it's definitely going to happen,” Jongdae said, chuckling under his breath at Kyungsoo’s confused look.

“What's going to happen?” Kyungsoo asked already feeling the regret when he sees how Baekhyun's smile grows as he leans forward, his eyes bright with mirth.

“You're gonna fall in love!” Baekhyun sings while Jongdae nods along.

“What?”

“It's true. Everyone knows that once you say you're “taking a break” from dating or completely just stop looking for love, the universe just throws you your true love. It's like scientific fact!” Jongdae said, throwing his arms up in exaggeration. 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “No, it is not, you idiot. There’s no “fact” about it.”

“No, Jongdae’s right,” Baekhyun assured. “I wish I could give up on love. Why do you think I'm still single? I wouldn't be single if I wanted to be.”

“Yeah, that's why you're single,” Jongdae muttered under his breath. Baekhyun took the chance as Jongdae was taking a drink from his bottle to elbow him, causing him to spill his drink. Kyungsoo wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“You want facts, Do Kyungsoo, I'll give you facts! Last year, my friend Jessica from the English department at the school I work at was talking to me in the teacher’s lounge one day after a bad date. She went on and on about how maybe dating wasn't cut out for her, so she was just going to quit that for the time being. Two days later, bam!” Baekhyun, being the dramatic one amongst the three, slammed his hand down on the table making his two friends, and a couple of other people also in the bar that night, jump and look over. Jongdae smiled and gave a wave to the bartender who was now watching them from any signs of unruly behavior, signalling that everything was fine.

“What, was she hit by a bus?”

“Yes. A bus called love, my friend. She met an old high school friend on the train, and now they are planning their spring wedding.”

“Oh I love spring weddings!” Jongdae gushed. Baekhyun beamed at him and nodded his head in agreement.

“Okay, so it worked for Jessica, but that's one case. That doesn't prove-”

“My old college roommate told me he was going to put off dating to focus on his training for the national swim team a couple of years ago, and not even a week later he finds the love of his life in some coffee shop like he's living in some cliche drama. Now, they're expecting their first child and from what I gather from his Facebook posts, he couldn't be happier.” Jongdae added, giving Kyungsoo a look.

Kyungsoo gave out a sugh but couldn’t help the smirk that graced his face from his friends’ insistence. “That's all coincidental anf doesn’t mean anything. I am serious about taking a break from dating,” he pauses at the sound of the wedding march being hummed by Baekhyun to kick him in the shin to shut him up before continuing. “I'm not going to meet the love of my life just because I'm saying some magical words. Life doesn't work like that. And that's fine, I'm not looking for love anyway.” 

Baekhyun's retort was halted by a deep voice from a very tall someone standing next to their booth.

“Baekhyun! I knew it was you!” All three patrons looked up at the smiling face of a very handsome man with bright red hair styled up nicely. Kyungsoo’s face turned red just from looking at the guy, taking in his features from his bright, straight teeth and big (cute) ears. 

“Chanyeol! Hey man, what are you doing here?” Baekhyun smiled back at the tall guy. Fortunately for Kyungsoo, Baekhyun hasn't noticed his reaction to the good looking guy that was standing there. 

Unfortunately for Kyungsoo, Jongdae noticed everything by the looks of the way he was smiling at Kyungsoo, his eyebrows raised as he looked between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. He was practically vibrating in his seat waiting for a chance to tease Kyungsoo.

“I'm just here with my brother and his friends for his birthday.” he said pointing to the corner booth where a couple of guys were hanging out, one of them wearing a birthday hat made for a 6 year old. “I thought I heard your voice when I was making my way to the bar, and I was right. What are you doing here?” 

“Oh we come here weekly, it's like a ritual. Oh, let me introduce you. Guys, this is Park Chanyeol, he's the new music teacher at my school. These are my best friends, this is Kim Jongdae,” Baekhyun said, patting Jongdae’s shoulder, who in turn reached out and shook Chanyeol’s hand, with a kind smile. “and that one over there is Do Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun smirked at Kyungsoo, pretty much confirming that he had in fact paid attention to Kyungsoo’s blatant attraction to the fiery haired giant. Chanyeol turned meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes for the first time, his smile widening at the younger boy.

“It's nice to meet you,” Chanyeol said reaching out to shake his hand. Kyungsoo swallowed and cleared his throat before giving Chanyeol a polite “nice to meet you, too.” He pretends he can't hear Baekhyun and Jongdae’s snickers for their sake, but he's pretty sure he can't really think or do anything with this gorgeous giant smiling at him and holding his hand tightly before letting go. Chanyeol clears his throat, noticeably a little flustered making Kyungsoo’s heart beat a little faster than it was already. 

“You guys want another round? My treat,” Chanyeol said stuffing his hand into the pockets of his leather jacket. 

“You really don't have to Chanyeol,” Jongdae started before Baekhyun elbowed him. 

“Shush, it's free beer!” Chanyeol couldn't help but let out a laugh at Baekhyun’s reply, his eyes sliting into crescents. Kyungsoo wanted to both cry and scream at how cute this guy was, it was so unfair. Fucking universe.

“No, it's cool. I know the bartender. He actually owes me a couple of drinks anyway.” Chanyeol explained, now gaining Jongdae’s interest.

“The cute short blonde one?” Chanyeol turned around to glance at the bar, before nodding.

“Minseok? Yeah, I guess he's cute, but don't call him short. He's stronger than he looks.”

“I've been trying to talk to him for weeks! Look, I know I just met you but maybe you can...” Jongdae left the sentence hanging, but was giving Chanyeol a nudging motion with his arm. Baekhyun snorted, Kyungsoo scoffed, and Chanyeol once again throughout another genuine laugh like it's his mission to stop Kyungsoo’s heart from beating all together.

“No its cool, I'll see what I can do,” Chanyeol leaned in looking around like he's about to drop a national secret. “If it helps, he won't say no to coffee. I'll be back with the drinks.” Chanyeol turned to leave with a last winning smile at Baekhyun and Jongdae and a subtle wink at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo let out a shy smile already feeling his face heat up just as he had gotten it to go back to its regular color.

After Chanyeol’s departure, the booth went silent before it was disrupted by one of the two sitting across from the wide eyed boy.

“Kyungsoo, your future husband is now my favorite person in this entire universe,” Jongdae said his eyes still following Chanyeol to see the tall boy leaning toward the bar tender that Jongdae has been eyeing, obviously talking Jongdae up if the looks Minseok was throwing his way we're anything to go by.

“And not only is he a looker, he's like the nicest guy on the planet. The kids all love him, hell, I can't go through a class without somebody mentioning how awesome Mr. Park is. I hope you like kids Kyungsoo, because you’re gonna have to invite all of them to your autumn wedding. Oh, maybe   
can be your band! Save you some money.” Baekhyun added, nudging Kyungsoo’s feet with his own under the table.

Kyungsoo, still smiling and red from the whole encounter, only shook his head, before finishing his own lukewarm bottle of beer. “Stop it. I doubt this changes anything.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I just met the guy!”

“And if I told you he’s been looking at you for the past couple of minutes, it still won’t change anything?”

“What?” Kyungsoo said, looking over at the bar and finding that what Baekhyun was saying was true when he locked eyes with Chanyeol from across the room. Chanyeol shyly looked away, embarrassed from being caught staring, and went back to talk to the bartender all with a blush on his face.

“Did I also mention that he can play the guitar?”

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo whines placing his forehead on the table in front of him in obvious surrender to the universe as Baekhyun and Jongdae decide this is the perfect time to fight about who will be Kyungsoo’s best man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
